


Kathryn the Vampire Slayer

by JHTR



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Cruel Intentions (1999)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mind Games, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHTR/pseuds/JHTR
Summary: A rewrite of Buffy the Vampire Slayer with Sarah Michelle Gellar's other famous role being the slayer. After being expelled from her LA high school for possibly burning down the school's gym and some baseless but slanderless allegations thrown at her, Kathryn Merteuil finds herself in a small school. She find enemies in not only the vampires and demons of the hellmouth but also in fellow student Cordelia Chase who spreads the rumor that Kathryn was kicked out of her old school for sleeping with a teacher after Kathryn slept with her boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am cowriting this with a friend (who does not yet have an Archive account). The "underage" tag is used simply because this will be dealing with high schoolers having sex. While this has a plot, there are plans for i to get more explicit in later chapters.

Kathryn Merteuil stood in principal Flutie’s office. “Well, Miss Merteuil, I understand you had some issues at your last school.” He flipped through the new students’ records. 

“Skipping class, fighting, truancy, arson, possibly sleeping with a teacher…”

“Excuse me, but those were never proven, Mr. Flutie. I was in the area where the fire occurred but so were dozens of others. In the chaos, someone thinks they saw me light a match but that was all a misunderstanding. My step dad’s lawyers will be more than willing to go over the details if you wish.” 

“No, no. As I was saying. Here at Sunnydale high we don’t care about the past. We are focused on preparing you for the future.” He handed a piece of paper to Kathryn. “Now here is your schedule. You can visit the library to pick up any books you need.”

The brunette browsed skimmed it quickly. It was typical schedule. She just had to know who to do what homework. “Thank you, Mr. Flutie. And where exactly is that? O and who is the librarian?” 

“All the way to the right of the building. You can’t miss it, huge building. A bit old fashion. Mr. Guyles-I think that’s how you say it-is is the new librarian. Just moved here from England. He is more than qualified on the situation. He worked at some museum over there for decades.” 

Kathryn frowned at that. “Damn, the council moves fast. O well, I can wrap this Watcher around my finger.” She exited the room already scheming. She was not naïve enough to think this small town will be free of vampires. If anything, she expected this town to be a favored hunting ground for vampires trying to stay out of the spot light. 

But she was expecting to get her world together before a watcher came. She needed a system for slaying. She needed to scope out the town, get someone to do her homework and other assignments. And she hoped for some socializing too. But that she can probably talk the old British wanker into. 

Kathryn entered the library and saw a man standing behind the counter. “Excuse me, I’m Kathryn Mertuil. The new student. Principal Flutie said I could pick up my books here?”  
The middle aged librarian smiled. “Yes, I was waiting for you. I believe this is the book for you.” He held a giant tome with the word “Vampyr” engraved on the cover. Kathryn looked at it and shrugged.

“So, you’re with the council? Mr…” 

“O, yes, yes. I’m sorry, please forgive my manners. I am not quite sure what I was expecting just tossing a book in front of you.” Giles cleaned his glasses as his continue. “My name is Rupert Giles. The Watchers’ Council has sent me to replace Merrick. Also, my condolences for what happened in LA.” 

Kathryn frowned a bit at the mention. “Yea, though luck there. But on the bright, I’m alive and Lothos isn’t. Anyways, how is this going to work? Is there another big bad vampire roaming Sunnydale?”

“Right. Well, there is no single threat I know of but we are located on the Hellmouth.” 

“A what now?” Kathryn did not like the sound of that.

“A Hellmouth. They occur where the barriers between our world and other dimensions are at their weakest. Therefore magical energy from those realms bleeds into our world. Demons such as vampires are attracted to this hellish energy. There are numerous nefarious uses for this magical nexus. It is even possible this energy will latch onto normal citizens and create unexpected affects.” 

“Great, so the town is basically built on the Bermuda triangle. Now I wish mom moved us to Cleveland like she wanted.” She was now thinking how best to deal with it. She could try to runaway, but then where would that get her? She’ll forfeit her trust fund and whatever power there is directly fate could send her to an even more demon infested town.

“Actually, there’s another one there.” Giles flatly stated. “That said, I think it’s best we meet here after school for training. And then we can go on patrol.” 

“On patrol? Together?”Kathryn expected this but that would be too much. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. How else am I to access your skills and aid you in training?” Giles was already looking at a map of Sunnydale’s Cemeteries. “I think Saint Thomas’s will be a great place to start. It’s the town’s 5th biggest cemetery and there has been some reports”

“Giles, how many people go to the cemetery at night?”

“Well, um, not many but newly turned vampires usually appear where they are buried. It’s a good hunting ground.” Giles moved out and sat down. He opened a chest of weapons and began checking their condition.

“Yes but its more efficient to go to their hunting grounds. And I might be able to prevent them from increasing their numbers.” Kathryn saw that Giles was considering it. “They usually pal around whatever club stupid high school and college kids get drunk at so I was planning on finding the local hotspot.”

“Right, Kathryn. Merrick told the council you had a great knack for strategy. I see he wasn’t wrong. So, what time should we meet?” Giles was now sharpening a stake.

“Um, I don’t think it’ll be a good idea for you to come. I mean, older man stalking around with his high school student? Do you really want to send that type of message when you just arrived?” Her voice made the implication obvious. “I mean, I’m sure you’ve read my record. Hanging out with an older man so much wasn’t so good for my reputation. Although, Merrick did save my ass a few times. Until, well you know.” For once Kathryn actually felt kind of sad.

“Anyways, Mr. Giles, do you know Latin by any chance? Perhaps enough to teach it to others?” 

“Well yes. Ego satis doctum existiment. I am quite proficient. I am more specialized in Sumerian and Proto-Indo-Europeans as they are more applicable to some of the rarer demon tablets but are you trying to learn?”

“Ego studuit pro V annis. Et annum totum cum legere Aeneis. Should be enough for the SATs. But, if I’m going be here with you after school we might need a cover. Principal Flutie doesn’t strike me as much of a ball buster but you know how rumors spread.” Kathryn smiled as Giles just nodded. She had him wrapped around her finger already.


	2. Kathryn The Vampire Slayer Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn meet her fellow students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by coauthor who does not have an account and whose go to online name is taken.

After deciding that she had Giles wrapped around her finger, Kathryn thought it was time to meet a few fellow students.

Being popular was her birthright, and she wasn't gonna let slaying get in her way of partying hard and seducing sexy people. Her motto was 'Sex, drugs and... not rock'n'roll' cause she preferred house and techno music. It was party music and she loved wild parties that ended with lots of sex and drugs.

Kathryn walked the halls of Sunnydale High and observed people. They all seemed so ordinary and lame. She was used to rich, spoiled kids and it seemed that this school didn't have many of those. She perked up her ears and listened more carefully when she heard someone say "Oh god, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that. It looks like Rosenbergs's mother takes nun clothes from the poorest charity shop! Hey, Willow, would you die if you looked at the mirror once a month?"

The shy girl, Willow, mumbled an incoherent word and scurried off, and the gorgeous brunette, who was obviously the mean, popular girl of Sunnyhell High, leered as she watched her walk away. A smile replaced the mean look on the brunette's face when she looked at Kathryn, and it was a thorough inspection, Kathryn noticed. They locked eyes and smiled at each other. "You must be the new girl everyone's been talking about. I'm Cordelia Chase, and you're lucky to bump into me first cause I can introduce you to the cool crowd and help you avoid the freaks. Willow is one of the freaks, but well... duh, you've probably noticed it too."   
"Kathryn Merteuil. Uh, well, yeah, someone should teach that girl how to dress. My grandma dresses better than that. Anyway, I'm looking for my Math class." "Perfect. I'm going there myself." As they walked, Cordelia quickly quizzed her on the hottest fashion products and celebrities, and Kathryn thought the pompous girl wouldn't have lasted a week at her old school. But she let her think she was THE Queen. She needed her help at the moment, but Kathryn didn't think she'd need her for long. She knew how to play people and she always, ALWAYS, got what she wanted.

After checking out the pompous, but gorgeous, brunette, Kathryn thought it wouldn't be bad to REALLY get her. The Chase girl could easily become the Chased Girl, and she would be one sweet conquest too. A little smirk appeared on her face when Cordelia led her to a classroom and sat next to her. She offered Kathryn to look at her book, but Kathryn was way more interested in her cleavage. She scanned the whole room and Cordelia was definitely the hottest there. Excluding herself, of course. Kathryn was well aware she was sexy, and glances she kept receiving from the male population made her smile wider. Especially when she noticed that Cordelia noticed them notice her too. The Queen wasn't ready to share her crown, and Kathryn was very ready to steal that crown any day now. All eyes were on her when the teacher asked her to stand up and intruduce herself to the class.

She stood up slowly, making sure that her ass looked good in the short skirt that lifted up a little. Her tight white shirt made her breasts look bigger than they were and she was pleased when she heard people whisper stuff to each other. She cleared her throat to make sure she had all the attention and started talking. "My name is Kathryn Merteuil, I come from The Upper East Side..."- she paused on purpose when she heard jealous gasps from pretty much every girl in the classroom, Cordelia included. "I'm an only child, and live with my mother, Tiffany. In my spare time I like to hang out with friends, read, and sometimes even go to church, I find it soothing."

The last two things were utter and complete crap, but she was raised as a Catholic and she liked people to think of her as a nice, innocent girl. She gently ran her fingers over a cross that stood out in between her breasts and smiled when the teacher smiled at her and nodded with understanding and admiration. Of course, the teacher, Ms. Miller, didn't know that Kathryn kept cocaine in her cross. The best disguise ever.

Every next class was as boring as Math and Kathryn couldn't wait for the day to end. Just when she thought it would be totally uneventful, she got to the gym and couldn't suppress a scream when a dead body fell out of her locker.

Great, just great.

In the blink of an eye, a crowd gathered around the body and Kathryn narrowed her eyes when she noticed holes in the guy's neck.

Vampires.

She didn't need them on her first day. It sucked enough even without them. Everyone was staring at the dead body and screaming and no one noticed when she slipped away. She wanted to get as far as possible from them all before Giles found her and started preaching about her sacred duty. She hid into a bathroom stall and snorted some coke to calm her nerves and after five minutes she was ready to get the hell out of there.

Just when she was ready to cross the road, she heard Mr. Flutie's voice. "Miss Merteuil! Where do you think you're going? We have a situation and I need you to come to the counselor's office." "I was..." "Going to pick up some books for Mr. Giles."- Kathryn heard a voice and was surprised off her head when she realized that it beloned to the shy girl with no fashion sense. Willow? She wasn't sure' but she knew it was some kind of a tree. "Yeah... That's right. Uh, I was supposed to wait for... Willow?" The red head smiled and Kathryn thought she was actually very cute. She just needed a few lessons about fashion and make up. "Miss Rosenberg, fine. I trust you. Kathryn, I'm surprised to see you socialize with Miss Rosenberg, but that's positive."

Cool. As long as he thought it was positive. Maybe hanging with Willow would have its advantages. The shy girl practically beamed. "I'm all about positivity, Mr. Flutie. Come on, Willow. Let's go get those books." She slipped her arm under Willow's and led the surprised geek out of the campus...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn goes to The Bronze for some fun.

Kathryn looked around The Bronze. It was a typical club designed for high school and college students. The stage hosted some crappy midweek band who could carry a beat just enough for people to dance on it. She looked around and saw a few students she recognized. Willow sat at table alone watching her friend Xander strike out. The slayer saw jealously in the nerd’s eyes. She filed that away for later.

Cordelia Chase danced with the stereotypical high school quarterback type guy. Kathryn watched the couple grind on each other as she slipped her drink. She wouldn’t mind being either of them. They were not quite fucking with clothes on, but it was pretty damn close. Kathryn finished her diet coke slowly. Cordy was surrounded by the entire cheerleading squad 

Then she noticed Willow get up. The slayer followed the nerd into the bathroom. “Hey, Willow, right? I didn’t expect to see you here.” The popular girl turned up the charm. 

“O, yea well Xander wanted to come. He needed a break from the studying, and, well I thought it will be a good idea” the red headed babbled out. Her nerves showed. 

“Xander, eh. I can see why you would want to come for him. But it seems like he is interested in other fish.” Kathryn walked towards Willow. “Perhaps you should do the same. At the very least it might spark some jealousy in him.”

“Um, what do you mean? I mean, Xander? I dated him before, but, we were 5. We’re just friends.” Willow’s denials proved exactly what Kathryn suspected. Willow was friendzoned. 

“Well hey, either way there are plenty of fish in this bar.” Kathryn moved closer to Willow. “Life is short. Think of all the world’s heroes. Shakespeare, Einstein, Freddy Mercury. Do you think Bohemian Rhapsody or the theory of relativity would have been written if they stayed all day locked in their rooms reading books? You have to live it while you can. Carpe Diem.”

“Seize the day” Willow absented mindedly translated. She was transfixed by the brown hair girl inches away from her. Then she heard Kathryn the door slam shut and snapped out of it. She wasn’t sure why but the new girl in town interested her. And she thought she had a point. A few minutes later Willow walked out the bathroom.  
Xander stood by the bar talking to Kathryn. Willow almost thought she was watching her, but knew she wasn’t. “Would you like to dance?” Willow was almost startled by the boy, or man asking her. He appeared to be a college student but she didn’t care.

“Sure.” Kathryn watched as Willow danced. The red head was awkward and more just bobbed to the music but she was trying. And Kathryn’s plan was working. The “college student” dancing with Willow was the obvious target. He wore ill fitting jeans he probably took off of his last snack and a band T-Shirt that wasn’t popular in decades. And he chose Willow, a little wall flower that no one will notice if she went missing. 

She turned back to Xander and decided to put him out of his misery. “Look pal, I get that you think I’m the one girl in the whole school who doesn’t know how much of a loser you are but we can really smell it. But thanks for the drink.” As she said that she noticed Cordy’s date. The blonde senior in a varsity jacket was straight out of a rom-com. 

“So, looks like your glass is empty.” Kathryn smiled. Even someone here with the head cheerleader was interested in her. She could have some fun until the vampire made his move. 

“Are you offering a refill? Dancing makes me so thirsty.” The implication was obvious. “I’m Kathryn by the way.” 

“Daniel” he said. “So what’s your poison?”

“Usually coke and rum, but had to settle without the rum. They card here. Guess I’m virgin tonight.” Daniel took her glass and slipped the bartender an extra ten. 

“You just have to know how to order” Daniel said as he handed Kathryn her rum filled drink. But Kathryn was paying attention to something else. She shivered as he touched her back. 

“My, my. Aren’t you full of surprises?” Kathryn leaned into the quarterback and pulled back right before a kiss. “Maybe we should take this outback.” 

She left the drink on the counter as she left. She and Daniel made it as far as a back alley. “You sure we’re safe back here?” Kathryn asked. “No one will bother us?” 

“O girl, trust me, we’ll be done before anyone notices.” The two teenagers began making out. 

“I’m sure we will” Kathryn said as she plunged the stake through the vampire’s heart. She noticed that Daniel didn’t appear in the glasses. And then he was cold to the touch. 

“Daniel, are you out here, Daniel?” Cordy came out looking. “O, Kathryn. Hi, did you see Daniel? Aphrodesia says she saw him come out here with some slut.” Kathryn did not like that word at all. 

“Yea, I think I saw him go home. I didn’t see him with anyone, he just didn’t seem interested.” Kathryn challenged the queen bitch of Sunnydale to ask further. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH.” At the high pitch scream Kathryn ran, nearly pushing over Cordy. 

“Psycho slut” Cordy muttered and she walked back into The Bronze. 

Buffy found Willow with a vampire latched onto her neck. She jammed the stake into his heart from beyond and hoped she was in time. “Will, Willow you ok?” The hard breathing of the red head was a good sign.

“Yea, I think so, but, what was that? PCP?” Willow was dazed and trying to make sense of it. Kathryn thought about what to tell her. 

“Willow, you’re a smart girl. You just saw a man turn into dust. A man who was just drinking your blood. That was a vampire. Yes, vampires are real. Yes, demons and magic are real. Look, if you want to forget all about this and blame it on some drug overdose go right ahead. But if you don’t meet me after school in the Library.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while but this work is not abandoned. Just typical life every fanfic writer says delays the chapters.

CHAPTER 4

"Why do I even try to be nice to these little geeks? I could have let that vampire drain Willow, it's not like she'll ever have a life." Kathryn muttered to herself and decided to go back inside, to actually have some fun.

She scanned the Bronze with her green, mischievous eyes and noticed a tall, dark and totally hot guy. He was standing in a dark corner, alone, and Kathryn couldn't understand how it was even possible. When his chocolatey eyes met her's, it felt like he could see straight into her soul, and it made her squirm a little... which was highly unusual. She was the one that made people squirm. That guy needed a little Kathryn 101, she concluded and walked over to him.

A little smile appeared on his face when she stood in front of him and said "I'm Kathryn... I'm new in town, but I assume you're not a high school student..."

"I'm Angel. And no, I'm not a student. But, I do know who you are. Your reputation precedes you."

"Oh, does it? And I thought that my goody Catholic girl act was working..." Kathryn grinned cheekily and twirled her hair around her finger.

"Not THAT reputation... Your.... uh, Slayer reputation."

He reached into his jacket pocket and Kathryn took two steps backward, as she eyed him suspiciously. She wasn't getting the usual vampire vibe off Angel, and his fashion sense didn't suck entirely; he was wearing a leather jacket, a white shirt underneath and black jeans. His brown hair was lifted up and gelled a little, revealing his tall forehead and a prominent brow above his dark, brown eyes. Those eyes were so intense, Kathryn couldn't look away.

A suspicious frown appeared on Kathryn's face as she asked "How do you know... Who the hell are you? Are you one more of those annoying Council guys or are you a vampire?"

"I'm... friendly." he said and handed her a little black box. She opened it slowly, and loved the silver cross that was inside.

It was the nicest gift a guy has ever given her, and Kathryn took a moment to trace her finger over the cross, and said "Thank you", but when she looked up, he had already gone.

"Angel? Huh?" she whispered, wondering how on Earth he'd slipped away so quietly. Like he'd never even been there. Something was weird about that guy, and Kathryn decided it was her job description to find out exactly what his deal was.

He was sexy, gorgeous and mysterious... It looked like she finally found a match. She put a necklace around her neck and chuckled when the silver cross touched the coke-holding cross. People would totally buy her Catholic goody act...

Kathryn walked to the dance floor, moving her body in the rhythm of the music and pulled the first girl she noticed into a sexy dance...

The girl in question, Cordelia Chase, looked surprised and asked "What's your deal? Are you gay or something?"

"I just like to dance. Don't get your panties in a twist, Cordy... I don't really like labels, just do what feels right. Shut up and dance."

Cordy wasn't used to being talked to that way, and she actually shut up and danced with the cheeky new girl... Which turned out to be a great thing, cause they were surrounded by drooling men in a heartbeat, and Cordelia did love attention...

Just how much attention? Kathryn wondered as she pulled one of the guys in between them, so Cordy wouldn't think she was interested in just her. She wanted to show the main Cheerleader that she could also have any guy or girl she wanted.

Easy peasy...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this. While watching the Cruel Intentions pilot I fell in love again with the character of Kathryn and just how much she can get done through maniplation. This led to me wondering how she would have handled being the slayer and so this fic was born. Short but sweet introduction. The Latin is straight from google translate and might be off. Giles say "I am quite proficient" and Kathryn responds "I studied for five years. Last year I had to read the entire Aeneid."


End file.
